


rough; soft light

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: Keyleth might have Vax's heart, but Kashaw is the one who can give Vax what he truly needs.





	

It isn't that Kashaw is afraid. If Vesh was going to kill him for his infidelity, she would have already. In truth, he's a little surprised she's let it go on as long as she has. Kashaw has a sneaking suspicion that Vesh herself might be afraid. And perhaps she's right to be. Maybe Kashaw should be fearful, too.

 

Vax doesn't let him get too lost in his own head.

 

“Kash,” Vax breathes. His eyes are dark, and Kashaw feels heat rolling in his gut. How could he not? When Vax looks at him like this, promise and poison combined, it makes Kashaw's head spin, makes him dizzy with need. If Vesh wants to kill him for this, Kashaw thinks he could die happy.

 

The kiss isn't unexpected. They never are, anymore, but still Kashaw's breath is pulled from his lungs.

 

Despite their rough lives, despite their callused hands and scarred skin, despite the uncertainty of a tomorrow, much less a future, Vax and Kashaw make it work. Vax's hands smooth over the cuts on Kashaw's arm, tracing with his fingernails like he's reclaiming them. Kashaw can almost pretend they're his, not hers. Kashaw tugs Vax into him, their bare chests pressing together. His hand finds its way to the nape of Vax's neck, claim and comfort in one. One thing Kashaw can be sure of is that he is Vax's, when they're together. Out of courtesy, he's the only man. Keyleth might have Vax's heart, but Kashaw is the one who can give Vax what he truly needs.

 

Under those feathers, Vax'ildan is a holy man.

 

Vax goes to his knees with only the barest amount of effort of Kashaw's part. His eyes are already starting to glaze over, his lips parted and kiss-slick. Those spidery fingers of his knot together in his lap, anticipatory.

 

“You're really aching for it, Vax,” Kashaw says mildly.

 

Vax's throat bobs over an unvoiced answer. He's been at this long enough that he knows his input isn't necessary until Kashaw asks for it.

 

“What do you want tonight?”

 

There's a moment of hesitation. Vax's eyes regain some of their clarity, darting guiltily up to Kashaw's face. “I, ahem,” he bites his lower lip. “I just want you to, um, to hold me. If that's okay.”

 

Kashaw tips his head to the side. “Is something wrong?” he asks. He cards his fingers through Vax's thick locks, a seed of worry in his stomach. Usually Vax wants more, wants fast and rough and painful. If he wants held, he stays with Keyleth, lets her push away his anxieties with kitten kisses and her natural warmth.

 

Vax closes his eyes, brief as if to steel himself. “It's been,” he starts, stops. “Uh. Tough. I died, and I might be having an identity crisis. So I came here. To you.”

 

Gentle, Kashaw eases Vax back up onto his feet. He strokes over Vax's cheek fondly, tracing those high half-elven cheekbones. “You know I'm not really a comfort kind of guy, but I'll make an attempt. For you.” His gut twinges a little as he tries to rein in his want, but the vulnerable look on Vax's face makes Kashaw melt in a new way.

 

He guides Vax to the bed, stripping away the trousers they'd both left on. Kashaw can be kind, and he's determined to do so.

 

They lay down together. Vax twines their legs and presses his face into the crook of Kashaw's neck. It tickles a little, both his breath puffing against Kashaw's throat and the loose hair barely brushing his nose, but Kashaw wraps himself around Vax nonetheless. Trying to be subtle about it, he lets some of his magic seep into Vax, finding troublesome aches and pains and soothing them away. This is what he can do for Vax, how he can keep him happy, and if it means using these cursed powers, it's for a good cause. Kashaw made a promise to take care of Vax. He's going to fulfill it.

 

Vax kisses Kashaw's neck. “Are you disappointed that I didn't want sex?”

 

“Disappointed in you?” Kashaw says. He pets down Vax's back, pressing his lips to the crown of Vax's head. “Never,” he whispers against Vax's skin.

 

Vax, if possible, pushes closer to Kashaw.

 

Kashaw worries for Vax. He trusts Keyleth to take care of their raven-feathered boy, but that lingering concern refuses to dissipate no matter what. When Vax comes to him, Kashaw knows he can make him hurt in all the right ways, in the ways that Vax craves. But this? Some deep well overflowing with ache in Vax's chest? Even his powers can't wish that away. Keyleth's can't either. Between the two of them, they'll just have to hope that someday they might get something right.

 

But until then, Kashaw will do what it takes to keep their Vax with them.

 

After a while, Vax's breaths even out. Kashaw buries his face in the sleeping Vax's hair and kisses a promise into his scalp.

 

Kashaw will stick around. For as long as it takes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come show some love to rarepairs w me on tumblr [@aramente](http://aramente.tumblr.com) or on my cr writing blog 


End file.
